Traditional systems for managing utility resources allow users to store invoices received from vendors. In addition, these systems may permit users to search for invoices associated with a particular date or a particular account. These traditional systems, however, do not store audit information, supply information, and efficiency information for customer sites. In addition, these systems do not formulate strategies for reducing utility costs of a customer based on audit information, supply information, and efficiency information. As a result, these systems have proven unsatisfactory for assisting customers in managing utility costs.